Aunt Cass
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: Cass Hamada is a women who did not care about responsibilities, until she is left to take care of the children her brother left behind. Now she has to face the real-life difficulties on raising kids when she accepts to take care of the boys who deserve a family. In time they will face hardships in life but in the end they will always remain a family and a mother the boys deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and Happy New Year! So before you read the story I do want to point out some few things. This is a new story I've been thinking about writing since this week. I am still not sure if I really should keep going with the story so if you guys like it please review your thoughts. Updating will probably take a while because I'm also writing another story ****_Heart of Baymax. _****If you really want me to continue then I will. I can't write a story if no one wants it. Also this story takes place in San Fransokyo before Aunt Cass even has a cafe. The beginning will be very different but will soon start to make connections. Enjoy :)**

Cass Hamada is having another one of those nights where she hooked up for the night and leaves him the next day. She was having another night out with her friends drinking in the club she was awfully too familiar with. She is 24. She didn't care about work or responsibilities, she wanted to do whatever she wanted even if it was wrong. She met up with the guy and walked him back to the other rooms where no one will disturb them. They begin to tease each other and pulling hairs. It later led to a small make out session which got very heated. They pulled on each other's clothes and even groping each other. They were just being adults. She had a boyfriend but no, she was mad at him right now for what he did with another girl so she thought she'd go the same. This relationship problem would bounce back and forth somehow still leaving them together. Cass was messed up in the head and she knew it, but did she care? Suddenly, the young woman's phone started to ring but she ignored it. After a couple more calls and being irritated by the caller but finally gets her phone out to answer. "What?!" She asked irritated while the man was still giving her neck bites. "Miss Cass," The caller from the other line greeted in his French accent, "I have very important news to tell you."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow, I'm very busy tonight." She told him trying to fight the distraction. Frankly she had been getting calls from her lawyer this month to discuss the issues she caused in the past. Unfortunately this news was different.

"But ma'am you have an appointment with the judge tomorrow."

"For what? Why didn't you tell me earlier Labarthe?" She was still annoyed that she needed to deal with two men on her.

"Miss Cass I tried to inform you but you've haven't been answering all of my calls."

"Just what is this about?"

"I'm not sure miss but I can assure you that we also need to talk about the charge you have."

"Ugh, you're such a night killer Labarthe. Okay fine I'll see you in the morning." She hung up and throw her phone away and continued her little game with her new friend.

The next morning, Cass and her lawyer were sitting in the courtroom awaiting for the judge's arrival. "This better be good if the judge wants to see me so unexpectedly."

"Don't worry Miss Cass. Trust me. But too be honest I really don't know what's going to happen." Soon Judge Mablean walked in and they raise to greet her entrance. This better be good.

"Nice to see you Ms. Hamada, again." She added the last word with a bore. This obviously was not the first time they had to deal with each other.

"Your honor, may I please ask why you had to call me in on such short notice."

The judge looked over to the officer and signaled him to bring her something.

"Ms. Hadama forget the charges right now we need to discuss something important. Do you remember when your brother and his wife passed away in a car accident 3 months ago?"

How could Cass forget? She still remembers the call she received from one of her cousins that day. Let's not forget she also didn't appear to their funeral. But why was she bringing this up?

"For the last 3 months there was something that was needed to hand over to you but you were not in contact with the family until now."

Confused, Cass suddenly glanced down and was shocked to see two little boys in front of her. One appeared to be 6 while the toddler might be 3 or 2. They were standing right in front of Cass. Surprised as they got closer, she tried to step back and took a step to Labarthe.

"Uh, Labarthe… What are these?" She gestured to what was in front of her clinging back as if she didn't want to catch an infection.

"I believe they are children Miss Cass, young adolescent human beings also known as minors."

"Cut the crap Labarthe I already knew that." He was about to respond corrected her that she was the one who asked but was cut off again. "Your honor may I ask, what's going on?" The officer who brought them into the room escorted the boys to sit down.

"Ms. Hamada it was stated in your late brother and sister in law's will that id anything were to happen to them they will entrust you with the care of the children. Of course they passed away 3 months ago but it wasn't until now the family found contact with you and now they are willing to give you the custody."

"There must be some mistake. Why would their parents want to hand them over to me? I'm only 24! I can't raise these kids." She asked surprised.

"There's no explanation for that Ms. Hamada you have full care over your nephews. And besides haven't you heard of teenage mothers." She has. But from her experience they never last for long. Like her mother.

"Well I don't want them!" She was outraged. "Can't you just give them over to my parents or their other grandparents?"

"Ms. Hamada the Takachiho couple are residing in a retired home facility and your parents do not want to take care of them because they want you to do it."

"Unbelievable! I seriously can't believe this! I don't want these pests!" The boys who were still in the room were already scared by Cass's rage. The younger boy clings to his older brother not understanding what was going on while the other was worried not liking where this was going but was still remaining calm.

"Dashi, she's crazy!" The little one whispered loudly. He then asks curiously, "Why are we here?" Dashi, or Tadashi, hugged his brother so he can feel him close. "Hiro, it's either this or we go back to Gothel."

"Well she looks like a lunatic."

"Hiro! Be nice." Tadashi lightly scolded his brother.

"We do have an option for you Ms. Hamada. Since you already have full custody over the boys you can choose to let social services to take over and find another family who can take them in. In the meantime they won't be adopted immediately, they'll just be placed back into foster care."

Cass stiffened at the hearing of foster care. She looked back to the boys to see that they were extremely worried now especially the older one. They had a disappointed look in their eyes and felt like they had just given up hope. Cass remembered the time when she and her older brother were in foster care. It was not a good experience for them. The thought of not having an immediate family was what brought down her childhood. It wasn't until one year when a couple who wanted to adopt two kids finally brought her to a safer home. She realized the same would happen to them except maybe they won't be adopted at all. She never had this feeling before and she tries to deny it.

"Well Ms. Hamada? Do you want social services to take over?"

Cass turned her attention back to the judge. She couldn't believe what she was going to suggest. "Y-your honor, I honestly don't want them to be placed in foster care. But I don't think I really want to adopt them."

The judge took her glasses off and sighed. She thought for a moment and looked back at Cass. "How about this. We'll try to get a hold of a family who is willing to take care of them. In the meantime, they will stay with you. It's either that, or we can allow to still press charges against you for the assault on a police officer and discuss why you took off your house arrest bracelet."

They caught me, Cass thought in defeat.

"That's right Ms. Hamada, I know what you've been doing. But like I said we'll let this slide if you help us by taking care of the kids once we can find them a stable home.

The boys were outside of the courtroom and are standing in the hallway waiting with their social worker.

"Dashi, is the lady inside supposed to be our new mom?" The younger one asked innocently.

"Not really, she's actually our aunt. She's our dad's sister." Tadashi described.

"Why is she becoming our mom then?" Poor Hiro. He still doesn't understand that Cass wasn't officially adopting them. But Tadashi wanted to avoid further disappointment.

"Because we have nowhere else to go. Do you want to go back to that mean family we were with?" The little one shook his head furiously. "Then we have to stay with her."

"Boys," The social worker interrupted kneeing down their level. "Don't be too worried about living with your Aunt Cass okay? I'm sure she'll come to love you too and you'll love her back."

"Are you sure? Why can't we stay with you? We love you." The older boy pleaded. Anna, the social worker, held his hand. "And I love you boys too, you guys were fun to work with but I can't do that because it's my job to help make sure you guys live in a good home." She pulled out her card with her number on it. "If you guys ever need me give me a call, but only for emergencies."

"Only for emergencies." Hiro repeated. The door to the court room opened to reveal Cass and her lawyer. The little boy without thinking ran up to Cass and hugged her legs. She just stood there not knowing what to do. "Look Dashi! She not pushing me away!" He cried gleefully. Dashi, or his actual name Tadashi, turned back to his social worker for another goodbye. "Bye Mrs. Bjorgman."

"Take care Tadashi." She smiled and gestured him to his aunt. Boy was he nervous.

**So here's the first chapter. Again please review. I'll update another chapter soon if people are willing to read the rest :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha I new I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I couldn't help myself...I already love this story. It's still the start thought so don't give up on this too quickly. **

Cass, Labarthe, and the boys walk outside and stand by the side of their aunt's beat up car. Cass and Labarthe have a conversation about Cass's custody.

"I think it would be best that you go visit the social services office and talk to them about maybe getting a couple of support from their welfare that way you're not too caught up on completely giving them your all. If you want I can help you to be qualified to receive aid from the agency." Labarthe suggested sophisticatedly.

"I don't know. Go ahead and see if I can and then let me know, I'll think about it." She opened the passenger seat door and put Hiro on the front and put Tadashi in the back. She doesn't really know about the law on where to put kids in the car. However Labarthe ignored it. She gets into her car and starts the engine. Labarthe follows and stands outside her window. "I understand you don't like getting help but look at this Miss Cass you actually need to accept it. I hate to admit it but you could barely handle yourself.

"What does he mean by 'barely handle yourself'?" Hiro asked next to her.

"Nothing." Cass waved him off. "Well. I'm off."

"Wait!" Cass turns to Hiro to see what was bothering him. "I don't know how to put on a seatbelt." Impatient, she reaches across Hiro's seat to grab his belt and straps it across him to lock it. He was too small but at least he has something to hold him down like the bottom strap, so the higher strap covering his eyes was pulled back behind him. She drives off into the street and before making her way home she decided to head somewhere else. She should stop by her parent's condo. "We aren't going straight to my house yet, I need to visit my parents."

"Are they our aunts too?" asked Hiro.

"No Hiro they're our grandparents." Answered Tadashi from the back.

"How?" Hiro turned around to get a view of his brother. He sure was a curious one but Cass just continued to ignore them.

"They're dad's parents. Cass and dad are siblings so they share the same parents."

"Ohh…" Hiro gave an 'oh' expression sitting back down on his seat.

"Okay boys let me get this straight." Cass interrupted. "I still don't know your names. So far..." Cass pointed toward Hiro. "...you're Hiro."

"Yes." Hiro stated proudly with a lisp.

"And you are…." Cass didn't hear his name at all during the time. She was told their names by the judge however she wasn't paying attention because she wanted to leave the place.

"Tadashi." He finished her sentence, knowing that she hadn't heard much from him. "Sometimes Hiro calls me Dashi, or sometimes he calls me Nii-san."

"Right." Cass nodded. "Why's that?"

"He tried to pronounce my name once but he couldn't."

"I can do it now!" Hiro cried.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you used my real name yet?"

Hiro looked down on his lap shyly. "I like Dashi better." He said calmly.

"Well Tadashi, I'll call you by your first name. By the way how old are you guys?"

"I'm 3!" Hiro held up two fingers. Cass brought up another one of his fingers and counted them out loud pointing at each finger. "Oh." Hiro said disappointedly.

"So are you really 3?"

"Yes!" Hiro said it proudly with a lisp still added.

"M-hm. Tadashi how about you?"

"I'm 6 right now, but I'll turn 7 in next week." Tadashi addressed her politely.

"_My_ birthday was last month." Hiro included himself in again stating it 'as a matter of fact.'

"Okay, so far I learned that you two are 4 years apart, your birthdays are a month apart, Tadashi has pet names and his birthday is next week, and Hiro has a lisp problem.

"I do not! Only sometimes." Hiro told her in defense. This time he pronounced it correctly.

"He's getting better at it." Tadashi pointed out.

"Has Hiro been seeing someone to help his speech?"

"No one knows about it, only me. I've been helping him." Cass turned to see Hiro peaking over the window. He sure is something. And that big brother of his too.

"Good! You don't need to pay for a therapist. Why pay for something when it can already be solved." Cass turned her way into the parking lot and parked in the visitor's area. "Kay boys, we're here." She got out of the car and helped Hiro out of the car as Tadashi came out on his own and saw the condo building in front of him. He stares in awe, the building was huge! It looked like a big house with many floors inside.

"Is this your house?" Hiro asked as he climbed out of the car.

"No. And I told you: we're here to see my-Your grandma and grandpa." She only repeated it once to him but she was already annoyed by the questions he was asking. Oblivious to her attitude, Hiro happily ran over to his brother to hold his hand so they could follow her into the building.

"Please mom! At least for like a month." Cass was begging her parent to take the kids off her hands so that she didn't have to deal with them. So far it was not working. The boys were sitting in the living room with their grandpa as he showed them how to play poker.

"Sweetie, I said no. Besides we're too old for this."

"You haven't even started your menopause." She argued as a fact.

"Started this year." Her mother stated back with a glare.

"But I don't want them." Cass was following her around the kitchen as her mother cleaned and washed the dishes.

"Cass it's time for you to stop acting so care-free and start acting like a responsible adult. I'm just as surprised as you are when you were given full custody of Hiro and Tadashi but maybe it's a way for you to learn it's not always about you." She went back to her dishes. Cass remained quiet for a couple minutes and sat down on the kitchen table. Her mother realized she was in one of her thinking modes. She stops what she's doing placing the plate into the sink and walked over to her daughter and pulled a seat next to her. Cass left her train of thoughts when she heard her mother join her, but she still doesn't face her.

"Cass…..I know deep down you actually care about those boys. What made you want to really keep those boys from going straight back into child services?" She asked calmly.

"I don't want them to go through what Tomeo and I went." She replied while remembering the hardships she and her brother had to face. "It was horrible."

"And how did you feel when we finally wanted to adopt you two?"

"I felt like we were finally accepted by someone."

"Don't you think those boys might feel the same way you do? Except this time they still have their family." Her mother pointed towards her nephews who sat around the coffee table with their grandfather on the couch in the living room. Tadashi was smiling and Hiro kept faking wins as the grandfather let Hiro 'win', thinking that Hiro no matter what will not understand to rules of the game right away. "Do you remember that one night when you and your brother told us that when you have kids you will love them and raise them in a way you wanted to be raised in?" Cass nodded, it was two months after they came to live with the Hamada's. Once they were comfortable with everything they told them about the projects and the foster families who would abuse them and that was when they thought if they ever had kids, they would give them a life without having to worry about needing to earn love. "Cass...You can still do that. It's your turn to help finish what Tomeo started. I don't care if they aren't living with you after they find a family for the boys but for right now just be with them. They are just like you two."

Cass turned to face her mother and took her advice. "But mom… I don't know a single thing about parenting."

"Oh don't worry about that. Start of slow, if you need anything you can always let us know!" She got up from her seat and went to get her purse. "Tell you what, I'll help you out by giving you some money."

As her mother took out her checkbook to write an amount, Cass tried to deny it, "Come' on mom don't do this to me don't waste your money on- What!?" Her mother handed her a check of a thousand dollars. "Who said anything about you using the money? This is for the boys. They are going to need some stuff right now. And I can tell you don't have a car seat for Hiro yet." Cass took the check and put it in her purse. She mentally reminded herself this is for Hiro and Tadashi and to not try to use it on herself for selfish reasons.

"But before you three head home I think you deserve some dinner. Want to help me cook?" Cass agreed. If there was anything else that could keep her mind off of all her drama it was cooking.

They all stayed an extra hour to eat their meals and let the boys play more rounds of their poker game letting Hiro win. They said goodbye and before they left the grandpa gave Hiro and Tadashi 5 bucks each to keep for their own. They were happy about their present and Tadashi had to remind Hiro to say thank you.

The finally got to Cass's apartment and she lead them to her room. She opened the door and let the boys enter the living room first. It was dark and dull but still decent to the boys' opinion. "Okay kiddos I really wasn't expecting to have any guests over but don't worry I can still arrange something." There was only one bedroom in the place and it was hers. As she grabbed a few extra blankets from the hallway closet she sees Hiro standing in front of her door looking inside her room. "Are we sleeping in here?" Hiro asks his aunt.

"Well kid that's my room… but I have couch that has a foldable bed you're going to sleep on."

"Oh…." He walks back into the living room. Cass brought the blankets in the room and drew out the bed from the couch. She placed some covers and threw some pillows on the bed and made sure they had everything they needed for the night.

"Alrightly then, so if you need to use the bathroom it's down the hallway to the right, the kitchen is right behind you if you need anything like drink maybe. I ran out of champagne but there's plenty of others. And yeah and that's about it. Ok! Goodnight!" She swung herself around but was stopped by Hiro's voice, "Excuse me, what am I supposed to call you?" Hiro asked shyly.

"What you mean?" Cass was confused.

"Oh, it's just that you haven't told us how to call you by. Do we call you mom?" Hiro was very innocent at this point. She could not believe what he was saying.

"No. Don't call me that. Just call me Cass."

"Can I call you Aunt Cass?"

"_Cass is fine_." She reminded the boy sternly and turned around to make her way out. As she got to the front of her room she felt a tug on her shirt. It was Tadashi.

"Um Au- I mean Cass? I just want to let you know that my brother may not look as smart as he seems but...he really is smart...bright for his age actually. It's just that he doesn't know how to express himself in the right way. It's like he has everything in his head but he forgets that he does or he pulls out the wrong info. Trust me, he's a very bright boy." He was addressing his brother's problem to her nervously. She doesn't understand why.

"Does he have dyslexia or something?"

"I don't think so… he just gets very nervous sometimes. It really affects him sometimes." Cass looked at the younger brother down the hall who was sitting on the bed staring at the television across from him He was holding on to the blankets closer on his chest.

"He can hide it thought. It's something he's been doing to avoid trouble from our last foster mother. But don't worry Cass, I'm taking care of him. I swear one day he'll improve."

She looked back down at Tadashi. Determination, that's what she saw. She honestly had never seen someone so young want to do this for a baby sibling.

"Thanks Tadashi, your brother was lucky to have you. Well, goodnight." That was all she can manage. No emotion. Tadashi nods his head and ran back to his brother. As Cass got ready to go to bed she couldn't help but think about those two boys. They were something alright, it made her want to get to know them a little bit better, but why should she? They aren't going to stay with her for long. The problem is that she didn't know how long. She gets into her bed ready to fell asleep after the unexpected events that happen today. She was sleeping fine for about an hour until she was awakened by someone who poked her lightly on the shoulder. Cass opened her eyes to see a boy with messy hair. _Great_. It was Hiro.

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm seriously in love with this story. Thanks for the support so far you guys :)**

Cass squinted her eyes after she was disturbed from her slumber. She could see Hiro in front of her in a short distance. He looked like he had woke up from a nightmare. Sleepy Cass let out a soft voice, "What do you want Hiro?"

"I'm scared, can I sleep here?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, don't you have your brother next to you?" She tried to shoo him away.

"I don't want to be in the room. It scares me." Cass kept staring at the boy in disbelief. _Is this for real?_ But she gave up and thought it wouldn't be that bad if she let him stay so can get back to sleep. It was only for one night right? "Ok kiddo." She scooted to the other side of the bed and patted on the spot next to her for Hiro to sleep on. He climbed onto the bed and laid on his side facing Cass. She was about to turn over so that she didn't have to see him but she was too tired. Before she could completely fall asleep she could hear the soft breathing coming from the little boy. It was cute in her opinion and it soothed her. After what seemed about half an hour later, she heard faint footsteps coming close to her and she already guessed who it was. She opened her eyes to see another young boy who was taller than Hiro. A nightmare too? Only this time, Tadashi looked worried. Cass didn't want to argue and she lifted her eyebrow still half asleep. "Let me guess, you're scared too."

Tadashi nodded slowly. "I don't like sleeping alone."

"Aren't you a little too old to be asking to sleep with someone?" She carefully moved Hiro so he could be in the middle of the bed. She thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave a toddler sleeping on the edge of a bed. Tadashi got on to the bed and crawled his way next to Hiro. "I'm only 6." He whispered to his aunt. "Almost 7," Cass finally declared. On the bed now was Cass on the right, Hiro in the middle and Tadashi on the left. Hopefully now they can sleep peacefully. Well… at least the boys can. Cass was having a hard time getting used to the limited space she had. She hated being stiff and would have to wiggle slightly to get into a comfortable position so that she wouldn't disturbed the boys.

It was 3 am, and Hiro ended up on top of Cass's shoulder.

4 am, Tadashi ended up taking all the blankets covering himself as Hiro completely laid across his aunt upright, drooling.

5am, Hiro unconsciously slides off of her and back into the bed drooling on the sheets. Cass took the opportunity to grab her pillow and sleep on the floor.

6am, Hiro wakes up and climbs down to sleep next to her aunt sharing her pillow. 6:30 am, Tadashi joins the rest bringing down the blanket he was attached to.

By 7am Cass woke up and everyone got back into bed to spend another hour of a proper sleep.

Cass got out of bed at 8:30 and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She took the time to be with herself and watch T.V. as she reads the mail. Tadashi was the first one up from bed. He seemed like was refreshed from his sleep and fully awake unlike Cass who was not a morning person and did not sleep well because of the kids. He invited himself to sit on the kitchen table across from his aunt and sat patiently. Cass could see the boy staring at her like he was thinking about something. "What?"

"I don't know." Tadashi replied. "What are we doing today?"

Cass kept going through her mail as she spoke, "Today, we are going to go visit the social services office to discuss some...legal stuff...and then we are going to go shopping to get you guys some stuff."

"Am I supposed to go to school?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't know, what month is it?"

"February."

"February huh. Were you already going to school?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Our foster mother didn't let us."

"Is Hiro supposed to be in school?"

Tadashi shrugged. "He can but he doesn't have too."

"Right." Cass processed. "Well, one kid at a time."

"Are we gonna eat?"

"Oh that's right! Kids need to eat too. We'll figure the school stuff later." Cass stood up and went back to the kitchen to fix up something for the kids. During that time Hiro dragged his feet into the room half asleep rubbing his eyes. He joined his brother on the table and did the exact same thing his brother did to Cass earlier. Stare at her. She turns around to see Hiro finding them both staring at her. Trying not to be weirded out, she went back to the stove.

Hiro was the first one to speak. "Cass. If you're our aunt why haven't we seen you before?"

She didn't expect him to ask that so early in the morning. How was she going to explain something like that to him? "I… wasn't around the family for about 4 years. Plus I was living pretty far away from where you guys used to live."

"Why?"

"I left the family because I didn't want to deal with anymore crap." She brought the boys some scrambled eggs and a half of toast for each one. She was on a budget.

"You said a swear." Hiro lightly pointed out digging into his food.

"No Hiro, crap isn't a swear." Tadashi told him.

"But wasn't there a word mom and dad were trying to stop saying?"

"You're thinking of shit." Cass nonchalantly said.

"Oh, right!" The boys eat their meal and listened to Cass continue her story. "I got tired of everyone in the family especially some people from your mom's side of the family for looking down on me and think that I'm such a delinquent. Your parents though loved me but it wasn't enough for me to want to stay, but it wasn't until last year your grandma and grandpa came to live here when they retired but I rarely visit them."

"Cass you said you left 4 years ago. Does that mean you've seen me before?" Come to think of it, Cass suddenly remembered showing up at Tadashi's birth. She was so excited to become an aunt. She was more excited than anyone in the room. Oh how she remembered when she held him the first night at the hospital, and how tried to teach him how to say her name, she remembered when Tadashi finally started to walk that she would encourage him to come walk towards her, and the one thing that she liked the most when she still lived with her parents was his smiles. He was such a happy baby, you could change his sobbing nature into a joyous one where his chocolate eyes light up when the smile spreads across his face. This was the same boy she had met a long time ago. Wow, this was really starting to hit her.

"I do Tadashi, but I don't think you remember."

"I don't think I remember either." Tadashi sadly remarked. Cass gave a half smile but she understood why it was her fault.

It was Hiro's turn to disturb the moment. "Geez, now you're special." Cass giggled at her nephew's sassy nature. She would've like to have seen him as a baby. "Do you have a job?"

"No I don't."

"How come?"

"No one wants to hire me."

"Why?"

"Eh, it's a long story."

Just as Hiro was about to open his mouth Tadashi brought in his own question. "If you could get a job what would it be?"

"Oh I don't know….but I've had this crazy idea that I could open up my own cafe, just to talk back at the bosses I had saying I could run a better business than they can because personally...they can't do it right."

"Well than why don't open one." Hiro suggested.

"Oh I don't think I could actually do it I mean...It's a lot of work and I don't want to be the one to handle so much pressure on not having it run successfully." Tadashi can tell Cass was disappointed in herself. It showed they she was used to failing and didn't want to face that again. The doorbell rings and Cass left her thoughts to go answer the door. She opens the door to find no one other than her boyfriend James. James was a tall slender well-toned man. He has a high contrast for his light tan skin and black hair and his cold eyes were brown. "Hey babe." He smirked. Cass scoffed and turned her back on him and went back into her living room. He followed her into the house finding a way to apologize to her. "Look, I am _really_ sorry about that night. I tried to stop her but she kept going and I didn't want to be rude to her."

"Like I haven't heard that before! Try to come up with a better excuse! Besides I can't do anything today, I'm busy." She slammed the door to her room to change out of her night clothes.

"Busy?! What can you possibly do that will make you busy today?!" He was standing in the middle of the living room. Frustrated, he stormed over to the kitchen grab himself a drink not noticing the boys on the table. He goes through the fridge to get himself a can of beer she keeps for him when he comes over. He takes a sip of his drink and as he brought his can down that was when he noticed the boys. He felt awkward of course, he wasn't used to kids yet very fond of them. He managed to wave to them and smile but the boys still sat there like vegetables. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." The boys replied. After another few seconds of an awkward silence, Hiro spoke up bravely. "Are you our new dad?"

James couldn't take it anymore, _who are these kids? _"Honey!"

"What?" Cass came out of her room into the living room fixing her hair.

"Who are these?" He pointed at them nervously.

"They're my nephews. Hiro, Tadashi, this is James. James….this is Hiro and Tadashi." She introduced formally.

"Why are they here?"

"I'm just watching them temporarily until they can find a place to live."

"How long is temporarily?"

"To be honest…. I don't know. Tadashi can you come and help me, and Hiro please stay in your seat until you finish your food." Tadashi left the table follow his aunt into her room. Hiro and James were the only ones left alone so James decided to take seat on the table to make himself comfortable. Hiro looks up from his plate and looked over to James. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Cass and Tadashi were in her room making the bed and she asked him a couple questions about important things the boys needed while they were going to stay here. She even told Tadashi that having James over was going to be a normal thing and that it would be better if they didn't bother him so much as he gets angry very easily.

Hiro asked his first question. "Where do you live?"

"In a city." James said straight out.

"Own a house?"

"Apartment."

"Own or rent?"

"Rent."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Lots of things."

"Where's your office?"

"I don't have one."

"How come?"

"I don't need one."

"Where's your wife?"

"I don't have one."

"How come?"

"It's a long story."

"Do you have kids?"

"No I don't."

"How come?"

"It's an even longer story."

"How's your income?"

"Decent."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"No."

"How long have you been with Cass?"

"2 years."

"Do you drink?"

"Yes."

"Smoke?"

"Sometimes."

"How's your sex life?"

"Do you always go crazy on questions?"

"I'm a kid, that's my job."

Cass and Tadashi walk but into the living room and Tadashi takes Hiro in Cass's room so they can get ready for the day. James walks up to Cass and gave her a kiss. "You sure to have some crazy kids."

"They aren't mine they're my brother's. Look how about I give you a call later and we'll meet up some other time, kay?"

"Cool with me." He kisses her again but this time it keeping going. They start to make out by the time Hiro and Tadashi walk back into the living room. "Okay we're…." Tadashi trailed off at the sight of something he believe was gross. The boys screamed and ran back into the Cass's room and slammed the door. Cass sighed and let go of her boyfriend. "Get out of here already."

It was only morning and Cass felt like it was too much happening already.

**If you guys haven't noticed I actually took some references from the movie Uncle Buck like the sleeping scene and when Hiro asks the bunch of questions. Just thought I put that out there. Don't forget to leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long and I also apologize for any errors. **

Cass was exhausted by the time she arrived at the shopping center. They have not gone to one store yet, and she was already annoyed with the many questions Hiro was asking and Tadashi complaining about her driving hazards. She parks her car and gets out and slams her door.

"Are we there yet Cass?"

"Yes! We're here!" Cass exclaimed as she went to the passenger seat to pull Hiro out of the car. Hiro smiles innocently content that his wait to the shopping center has ended. Tadashi gets out himself holding a list of items they needed to buy. "Okay, first things first we need a car seat for Hiro."

Aunt Cass locks her car. "Don't you need one too?" Tadashi thinks staring at the sky, "I don't want one."

"Fine by me, now come 'on let's get this over with." Cass starts walking towards one of the stores and Hiro grabs on to one of Tadashi's hands and crosses the street following Cass.

They spend almost 30 minutes picking out the "perfect seat" for Hiro since he said that a kid's approval will benefit the safety for the car ride. When Hiro said he was sure that he wanted the one he picked out, Cass had to rush Hiro out of the aisle when he found another one he wanted to try out. They spent an hour in the clothes section looking for...whatever they needed really. Luckily Tadashi offered to help Hiro find clothes to wear and Cass was relieved and went to cosmetics area. By the time she came back found three piles of clothes scattered all over the floor and the boys hiding in them. Tadashi peaked out from the pile and pointed to the pile in between them, "Those are the clothes we want." They resumed their play and Cass quickly gathered the clothes and pulled the boys away from the seen before anyone could see.

"Cass," Hiro said with his lisp, "What is this?" Hiro held up and bra they he found when he passed by the women section. Cass froze in surprise. "That's...a bra."

"What is used for?" Cass was trying to find a friendlier explanation to tell him and even caught herself eyeing down her chest. "It's for women."

"Why do you need these?"

Cass was just uncomfortable. "Well it's to be put around out are chest." Wait-Was Hiro staring at her boobs? Before Hiro could speak up she took the bra from him and threw it to the side and continued down to the check out.

As they were paying for their stuff, Tadashi snuck a candy bar into the check out without Cass noticing. They went back to the car to drop off their bags and Tadashi went to the back seat to grab his bar before they went into the grocery store. Cass was happy that Hiro was willing to sit in the shopping cart inside the store, that way she did not have to worry about him running off and doing something that could get her kicked out. "Okay boys, what do you eat?"

"Food!" Hiro cheered.

"Our mom made sure to find us stuff with protein and 2% milk. And she tries to limit the sugar."

"How boring. Are you boys okay with white bread?"

Tadashi nodded.

"Good cause that's the only thing they have. Okay...how about some peanut butter?" Cass reached out to grab the plastic can but the boys yell at her, "No!"

Cass flinched and looked back at the boys. "Geez if you boys hate it so much you don't have to scream."

"Sorry Cass." The boys said.

"It's cool but why don't you want it?" Cass asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm allergy to it!"

"Allergic." Tadashi corrected.

"I'm allergic!" Hiro repeated.

"Oh I see. Well I'll take a mental note on that. Anything else I need to know?"

"I like gummy bears." Hiro said as a matter of fact.

"Good to know, but I mean in a medical way. Hold on-That's what I needed to do, go to the social services to pick up your medical crap."

"Well the forms our social worker gave you is in there. We just need an Epi-pen because our last foster mother threw it away."

"Why on Earth did she do that?" Cass questioned in disbelief.

"She didn't believe that Hiro had a peanut allergy."

"And she forced me to try it too because she wanted to see it for herself." Hiro added sadly, he looked down remembering the scare on his first allergic reaction. Cass fell for Hiro's pity and felt some sympathy for the boy. She tried to reach out to comb his hair but awkwardly patted his head. "Well, I'm no expert on this mothering thing, but I can assure you that I would never force you boys to go through something that you don't want to do. Except for chores, I'm finally going to assign you jobs." Hiro looks at Tadashi confused. "What are chores?" Tadashi shrugs in response.

The next ingredients she picks up are to one to bake a cake, she remembered that Tadashi's birthday was next week and she thought that she might as well do something for him. Cass makes turns into another aisle and curses at herself for doing so. She did not want to face anyone else that will annoy her. "Is that Cass! Babe I haven't seen you in like two years." The man in front of her makes his way to greet her but she holds a scowl on his face.

"Get lost Gaston, I don't want to deal with you." She growls.

"Please, can't I just properly thank you for that one special night we had together." Gaston winked.

"No."

Tadashi does not like where this was heading. "Um… Cass? Can we go now?"

"You see Gaston? Even the little kid wants you lost. Now beat it!"

"Wow there horny mama take it easy. Nevermind lady, I think you have enough fathers to deal for these pests." Cass tried to keep calm and not attack the man. How dare he assume they were her kids, and let alone the fact he thinks that they are from different fathers. She speeds passed the man and pays for whatever she bought at the store. As Cass walks out of the store with the cart, Tadashi reached into the plastic bags to take out another bar of candy he snuck into her pay. Hey, at least the candy was paid for.

Cass forcefully shoved the groceries in car and turns around to find Hiro peeing next to a car. A silver Mercedes Benz Amg. "Hiro! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm peeing."

"Hiro you don't do that just anywhere and yet you don't that on an expensive car and great-look now it's noticeable!"

"Sorry Aunt Cass, but I couldn't hold it." Hiro zipped up his shorts and jumped back into the passenger seat. The nerve of that kid! "It's just Cass."

Cass got into her car and started the engine, as she pulled out of the parking, she found Gaston next to the car Hiro peed on. Suddenly Cass mentally thanked Hiro for what he did and enjoyed his cries of distress. He looks at Cass and yells at her angrily and she responds by giving him the finger. She laughs and continues driving out of the center to make their way home.

"So boys! Do you have medical insurance?" Cass remembered about the conversation she had with the boys inside the store.

"Yes we do."

"Okay good, that way I can easily use that to join in too."


End file.
